


French War Camp, 23 November 1635

by Anima Nightmate (faithhope)



Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Correspondence, Embedded Images, Espionage, F/M, Franco-Spanish War, Some Historical Fudging, War, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate
Summary: 13 November 1635Dear d’Artagnan, or am I supposed to call you Charles now, husband of mine? That’s never going to sit right with me. You’re my d’Artagnan now, as you ever were.It has been a very full month since you left us…*The first in a long series of wartime correspondence (and other pieces based around the black box that is the Musketeers during the Spanish War).





	French War Camp, 23 November 1635

**Author's Note:**

> Embedded letter images will have a text version in the end notes.

He thanks the man with a smile which broadens at the sight of familiar, careful handwriting. Five hours later, in the flickering rushlight of their tent, he reads it – well, most of it – aloud to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Text of Constance’s letter follows, for the sake of better accessibility:
> 
> 13 November 1635
> 
> Dear d’Artagnan, or am I supposed to call you Charles now, husband of mine? That’s never going to sit right with me. You’re my d’Artagnan now, as you ever were.
> 
> It has been a very full month since you left us. The Queen’s duties have not changed, as such, but there are rather fewer dances and rather more petitions – in writing or in person – from Spanish families of various stature living in France who wish assurance. Assurance they are offering or requesting as each individual case requires. Assurance of freedom, fealty, or influence. She answers every one. It is tiring – I watch her walking as narrow a line as ever she did before. I help where I can. She takes care at all times to both reflect and lead French fashion as if everything – collars, shoes, jewellery and all – must speak of her loyalty.
> 
>  ~~Captain~~ Minister Treville has been as busy as you would expect, and a deal of his energy has been spent in unearthing all the networks that the Comte de Rochefort operated; stripping out anything that might link the Palace to Spain. The Minister has Rochefort’s old offices now, and we have spent two weeks combing through  every single paper – I swear – though clearly the Comte kept some secrets only in that wicked head of his. Until he can be sure of all his staff, Treville trusts almost no-one. It’s good to be able to help, though I can only read the French parts, as you know, and some is in code.
> 
> The Dauphin is well, and grows more bonny every day. He is trying his hand at a few words now – somewhat earlier than anyone would have expected.
> 
> Word has it that Milady is gone – from Paris, and possibly from France – though Simone swears that she has turned herself into a black cat and can still be seen in the Palace grounds.
> 
> I don’t know when this will reach you, and I know you’ll have few chances to write back to me. I will be praying for you – all of you – every day and thinking of you every night. Give my love to Athos and Porthos, and stay safe.
> 
> As you are my d’Artagnan, I am your Constance, now and always.
> 
> With love,
> 
> C_x
> 
> P.S. Please let me know how Athos takes to his gift


End file.
